Un petit mythe créateur
by silenceloy
Summary: Une réécriture de la Genèse prenant en compte plusieurs religions, mythes et la théorie de l'évolution avec un épilogue en forme d'ouverture.


Il était une fois le néant. De ce néant surgit l'énergie à l'origine de tout que plusieurs peuples appelèrent de plusieurs noms, ne se limitant pas toujours à un seul, que l'on appelle aujourd'hui généralement Dieu, ou Allah, ou encore bien autrement. Dieu regarda autour de lui et créa, ou dit, la lumière et les ténèbres, Il imagina toute chose et son contraire et leur donna une existence, matérielle, spirituelle, voir les deux. C'est ainsi que fut créé le monde, ou les mondes qui sait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois celui-ci (ou ceux-ci) réalisé(s) que Dieu créa la vie. Il ne la fit pas d'un coup : Il créa tout d'abord un petit rien du tout à qui Il donna la possibilité d'évoluer, et de là Dieu fit évoluer la vie de bien des façon différentes, créant toute sortes d'êtres qui se transformèrent peu à peu pour s'adapter à leurs environnements. Parmi les êtres vivants certains plurent à leur Créateur et il décida de leur donner plus. C'est ainsi que certaines espèces reçurent le don précieux de la conscience et du libre-arbitre.

Ceux qui reçurent cette chance incroyable étaient les Anges, êtres de lumières bienveillants qui étaient les plus proches de Dieu. Il y avait aussi les Esprits élémentaires, djinns , éfrits, elfes, nymphes et autres fées qui longtemps vécurent entre monde matériel et spirituel avant de quitter l'élément solide définitivement. Enfin il y avait les Humains, qui s'ils étaient ancrés dans le monde terrestre acquirent grâce à la conscience et au libre-arbitre une part du monde spirituel.

Pourtant voir de tel êtres, si faibles face aux autres créatures terrestres qui, elles, avaient toutes reçu de quoi survivre, et surtout composés de terre, déplu fortement au djinn Iblis, qui était né du feu sans fumée et considérait comme plus bas que lui tout ce qui n'était pas pur, et à l'Ange Lucifer, le plus beau des Anges mais aussi le plus orgueilleux. Quand ils s'en plaignirent à Dieu, Celui-ci s'en fâcha et leur dit qu'Il ne faisait aucune différence entre ses créations car du plus petit grain de poussières, de la plus insignifiante cellule terrestre au plus puissants des êtres spirituel, toutes étaient une part de lui.

En entendant cela, la révolte gronda en Iblis et Lucifer : Iblis demanda alors le droit de mettre les Hommes à l'épreuve, de les tenter pour voir s'ils suivraient toujours la volonté de leur Créateur, ce qui lui fut accordé. Lucifer lui poussa un cri de révolte et se rebella, imité de quelques Anges et des Esprits qui pensaient comme Iblis. Cette rébellion leur valut d'être envoyés fissa en Enfer où les âmes humaines, la part spirituelle et immortelle de l'Homme, se retrouveraient si elles succombaient sans remord à la tentations, si elles en avaient il leur resterait l'espoir de pouvoir rejoindre Dieu aux Paradis. Ainsi les Anges et les Esprits révoltés devinrent des Démons et Lucifer, en se proclamant leur roi prit le nom de Satan. Cela étant fait Iblis commença sa nouvelle tâche bientôt rejoint par Satan qui en profita pour donner la Lumière aux Humains, jusque là conscient d'eux-même et de leurs choix mais assez limités, qui commencèrent à modifier ce qui avait toujours été, à maîtriser le feu et à bâtir des civilisations.

Quelques temps plus tard Satan se rendit près de Dieu et lui montra ce que devenait les Humains avec un sourire triomphant car avec la civilisation étaient apparus l'avidité, les disputes, la vengeance, le meurtre et bien d'autre maux. Dieu se tourna vers lui avec un sourire déroutant pour l'Ange déchu et lui montra la curiosité vis-à-vis des autres, la solidarité ou encore l'ingéniosité que les Humains avaient développée d'eux-mêmes. Satan s'en alla avec l'impression d'avoir reçu des félicitations alors qu'il savait que Dieu aussi était intervenu auprès d'eux à certains moments pour inspirer Ses créations.

Plus le temps passa, plus le monde évolua. Les Esprits quittèrent peu à peu le monde terrestre alors que les Hommes en devenaient les maîtres. Satan et Iblis se rendirent comptent qu'ils avaient de moins en moins d'emprise sur les Hommes qui n'avaient plus besoin d'eux pour faire de mauvais choix et succomber à la tentations et se retirèrent attendre leur dû en Enfer jusqu'au Jugement Dernier où tout serait terminé, ou peut-être recommencerait.

De son coté, Dieu, source d'énergie immuable, contemplait sa créations qu'était le monde et la façon dont elle avait évoluée sous l'impulsion de ceux dont Il étaient fier les Hommes n'avaient pas seulement reçu l'influence des Démons, les Anges et mêmes les Esprits les avaient conseillés et guidés, le tout sous Sa supervision discrète et bienveillante. Il se retourna soudain pour voir une toute petite âme qui n'avait jamais appartenu à une espèce terrestre ou spirituelle, consciente ou inconsciente, de son existence, bref, un petit rien du tout. Avec un sourire, il lui fit signe d'avancer car Il sentait qu'elle voulait lui parler, ce qu'elle fit timidement :

« Créateur et Père de toute chose, pourquoi continuer à laisser les humains vivre comme ils l'entendent alors qu'ils détruisent peu à peu tout ce que vous avez créé ?

-Viens et regarde. » Lui dit-il en lui montrant le monde dans sa totalité, matérielle et spirituelle. La petite âme vit le pire et le meilleur, le plus abjecte et le plus beau, elle vit des chute et des ascensions, et surtout elle vit que ce qui était le plus beau capable du pire et le meilleur sortir de ce qui pouvait être abjecte.

« C'est un tout, mon enfant, et de chacune de ces choses, que je le veuille ou non, je suis à l'origine. C'est pour ça que je laisse les Humains vivre, tout comme les Anges, les Esprits et même les Démons, parce qu'ils sont tous une part de moi.

-Mais pourtant ils peuvent être semblables aux Démons et aux Anges en même temps.

-N'est-ce pas normal que des frères se ressemblent ? A mes yeux tous ceux que j'ai créés sont frères et visiblement, ils ne le sont pas pour rien.

-Mais cette nature humaine, toute en dualité, je ne la comprend pas.

-Eh bien ! Cela intéresserait-il de chercher la réponse en t'incarnant dans l'un d'eux ? »

La petite âme regarda à nouveau le monde, elle regarda le mal, elle regarda le bien, pesa le pour et le contre pour finalement s'exclamer :

« Oh oui ! Je veux savoir !

-Alors vas ! » Lui dit Dieu en l'envoyant sur Terre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle vie apparaissait, pleine de promesses et de choix, d'interrogations et de réponses à trouver, pleine d'énergie et d'opportunité à saisir et surtout pleine de découvertes à venir.


End file.
